1. Field
The following description relates to a message providing system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating a speech based message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a cyber space service has been developed in which users fabricate their own avatars in cyber space and chat in a community over a network. The avatars allow users to express their own characteristics in cyber space while remaining in a position of somewhat anonymity. For example, the user may deliver not only a simple text message but also a voice message together with an avatar including recorded speech sound. However, it is more difficult for a user to edit his/her speech than it is to edit text.